Sonic Adventure:World of Chaos
by Shadow Freak
Summary: Somebody has just started chaos in Station Square! Will Sonic and his friends be able to stop whoever started it? Will the newly met Team Striker be able to help Sonic and the gang? Will the starter of the chaos have an army,a team, or are they alone?
1. Chapter 1: Destruction!

Sonic Adventure: World of Chaos

Sonic Adventure: World of Chaos

Hi, it's Shadow Freak here, and if you've read my other story then you know that I might be good or bad, depending on your opinion.

It was a peaceful day in Station Square when chaos began to occur. Sonic did notice this and thought that this was Eggman. He began to run with his friends Knuckles and Tails towards the spot where the first missile shot. On their way towards the big ship, they ran into three mysterious animals. "Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked. "We are Team Striker. I'm Sleuth the Skunk, that's Carlos the Wolf, and the bear is called Bopper." Sleuth said. "Who did that missile come from?" Tails asked. "I don't know, but it might be Dr. Eggman." Sleuth answered. BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! The skyscraper was just shot by a missile. Sonic, his friends, and Team Striker just dodged the falling building. "Whoa! We're going to need to split up. Sonic and I will take the desert. Tails and Carlos will go to Ghostly Grotto. Bopper and Knuckles will take Lightweight Territory." Sleuth planned. They first were going to walk together as a big team, and save any citizens in danger.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friendly Reunion

Chapter 2

"Tails, how is it possible that you have an iPod, but I don't?" Sonic complained. Tails just shrugged. "Stop complaining. Tails just happened to save his money while you just spent it on new shoes." Knuckles said. Sonic kicked Knuckles in the place where you don't want to be kicked. Knuckles dropped to the ground. "Knuckles, where do you come from?" Sleuth asked. "You probably wouldn't know it." Knuckles said. The two teams then stopped in front of three figures. One of them was a blue echidna that looked like Knuckles. There was a brown fox that looked like Tails, and there was a green hedgehog that looked like Sonic. "Holy (Bad thing). Harold!" Sonic yelled. "Flight!" Tails yelled. "Bonz!" Knuckles yelled. Team Sonic ran towards what happened to be their friends. "Knuckles, you'll never believe it, but I'm the leader of Team Dasher!" Bonz said. "Do you guys want to team up with us to stop the chaos?" Sonic asked. "Sure!" Team Dasher said.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Some Citizens

Chapter 3

"Whoa. That was hard!" Carlos said. He had just helped Tails save a citizen from falling out of a building. "You should have seen it when Chaos went Perfect Chaos." Tails said. Knuckles and Bonz had other business. "Bonz, my buddy, where have you been all these years?" Knuckles said. "Saving Angel Island, that's where." Bonz said. BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM! A missile had just shot a skyscraper. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" some citizens screamed. Sonic, Sleuth, and Harold all ran door to door to save everybody in danger. Luckily, nobody got hurt. Tails, Flight, and Carlos tried pulling on the falling skyscraper to soften the impact on the ground. That was successful. The only people left were Knuckles, Bopper, and Bonz. They were going to destroy the building into little pieces, and then throw the pieces somewhere very far away. "Thank you, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and friends." The manager said. "No problem." Sleuth told the manager. They started to talk, but didn't talk for long because an 18-wheeler crashed and went up in flames. "Tails, you, Carlos, and Flight will fan out the flames by making winds using your tails. Power types, when they're done destroy the truck and do the same thing with the skyscraper. Speed types, let's go and save that driver." Sonic said over the roar of fire truck sirens. Tails and the Fly types fanned out the flames just like Sonic ordered. Then, Sonic and the Speed types saved the truck driver. After that, the Power types did exactly what they did with the skyscraper. The driver was safe, but there was a big surprise. The driver was a robot, and it was about to self-destruct. Inside the robot's eyes, the 3 teams could see it counting down. "5…4…3…2…1…Good bye." Bopper grabbed the robot and threw it up into the sky. When the robot exploded, it looked there was fireworks in the sky. "That was a close one." Sonic sighed. "The city should be safe now. I did the calculations, and that airship won't be shooting anymore missiles." Carlos said. "Carlos knows this for sure. He does all the tinkering in this team." Sleuth told everybody. Team Dasher, Team Sonic, and Team Striker split up by types and went to different locations.

P.S. The next chapter will involve the villain of the story. I won't tell you who it is, but everybody doesn't like what kind of animal he is.


	4. Chapter 4: A Mysterious Figure

Chapter 4

Tails dropped off the Speed types at the desert near where the airship was that was shooting the missiles. "Remember, when you're done defeating all of the robots, or anyone who's against us, call us." Sleuth said. After that, Sonic, Sleuth, and Harold were in need of a drink badly. Meanwhile, inside the airship, a shadow like figure spoke in a very mysterious voice. "Well, they think that they can beat us. They got a very difficult experience coming to them." The figure said.


	5. Chapter 5: Team Virtex Joins

Chapter 5

"Well, we're here. Who do we have to fight?" Harold said. Overhead, there was a group of three birds that Sonic had met, but Sleuth and Harold hadn't. "Well, they sound like they want to destroy that ship. We should help them." One of them said. "Galeon, are you sure you want to do this?" one of the other birds asked. "Rampage, don't worry. We'll help them and then just do what we do best." Galeon told Rampage. Rampage knew what Galeon was going to say next. "Rampage, the guys trying to stop that airship said that the Power types are going to Lightweight Territory. Nightscream, you'll go to the Ghostly Grotto with the other Fly types. I'll stay here and help them in the desert." Galeon told his team. Rampage and Nightscream flew off. Galeon then dived down towards Sonic Sleuth, and Harold. "Hey! Why am I last in the list?" Harold screamed. (I put these in the order that they appeared in.) "Whoa! Who is that?" Sonic screamed. "I am Galeon." Galeon told them. "Guys, this is Galeon. He won the tournament that Eggman Nega held and almost killed Amy at the end." Sonic said. "Are you our opponent here?" Harold asked. Galeon started laughing. "Ohhhh… no. I am here to help you." Galeon told everybody. Now not only did a bird named Galeon join the Speed types, but their opponent, which is one of my Ocs, was up ahead… waiting for them.

P.S. Galeon, Rampage, and Nightscream all belong to **Icy Knuckles.** Sleuth, Harold, Bopper, Knuckles, Flight, and Carlos belong to me.

P.S.S. Next Chapter: Battle with DJ the Kangaroo.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle With DJ the Kangaroo

Chapter 6

After a couple minutes of walking, they finally came across a kangaroo that looked unconscious. "What the... What is that? Is that… a… kangaroo?" Sonic asked. The heroic Speed types ran over to the kangaroo. "Help… me…" the kangaroo said struggling. "Is there anything that we can do?" Harold asked. "Yes… you can… DIE!" the kangaroo yelled. He kicked Sonic, Sleuth, Harold, and newly joined Galeon away. "Hey, I'm DJ the Kangaroo. I come from that airship that was shooting missiles at Station Square, and I was the one that built the robot that was about to self-destruct." DJ said. "DJ! Why didn't I think of that? (Bad thing)!" Sleuth yelled. "Sleuth… Sleuth… Sleuth." DJ said. He did not notice that Harold and Sonic were charging up Spin Dashes. Eventually, two Spin Dashes hit DJ. "DASH TORNADO!!!" Sonic and Harold called out. After that, Galeon dived down on DJ and struck with his wing. "WING WIND!!!" Galeon called. DJ quickly recovered and suddenly, a portal was forming from DJ's hands. "PORTAL TRAP!!!" DJ called. The portal then blasted away from DJ's hands and was heading for Sonic, Harold, and Sleuth. Galeon couldn't let his new friends get hit. He dove down, and called out a move. "GUST GUARD!" Galeon called out. The wind started picking up to a speed that Sonic and the other Speed types couldn't feel because the wind was only in front of Galeon. DJ's portal got blown back and hit DJ. He then disappeared due to the portal hitting him. "He's gone!" Sonic called. Sonic was giving the other two high-fives, and then looked at Galeon. He was on the ground. "Galeon! Are you okay?" Sonic asked. Galeon wasn't okay, though. He was unconscious, and had a lot of bruises. "Guys! Galeon's hurt!" Sonic called. "Wow! You're right. We should get him to Station Square Hospital, and quick." Harold said. They all ran as fast as they could while carrying Galeon towards the Station Square Hospital. Luckily, the hospital wasn't destroyed. The hospital also wasn't very busy, like other hospitals that are known. "We'll get him taken care of." The doctor said. They believed him, but stayed at the hospital just to make sure.


	7. Chapter 7: Team Blade Cuts In

Chapter 7

Walking across a quiet plain was a brown echidna known as Karen, a black hedgehog known as Shayden, a ferret named Olivia, and a tan hedgehog known as Abbie. "Shayden, What do you think is going on over there?" Karen asked. "I don't…" Shayden started to answer, but an explosion interrupted him. All of a sudden, DJ appeared. "Whoa, who are you?" Olivia asked. Shayden attacked DJ before he could even answer. "CHOAS… CONTROL!" Shayden yelled. Everything but Karen, Olivia, and Abbie froze. To DJ, it looked like Shayden was moving at the speed of sound, but to Shayden, it looked like DJ was barely moving at all. Shayden then lifted DJ using his psyclokinesis, and slammed him to the ground a couple of times, then let go. "Wow. Now all you need is a lightsaber and you would be a perfect Jedi." Olivia said in amazement. "Good idea." Shayden said. Shayden then jumped up into the air, and came back in a few minutes holding a lightsaber. The Chaos Control was wearing off, and Shayden could tell because DJ was moving at a faster pace. "(Bad thing)!" Shayden yelled. "Well, I'm DJ, and also I have one more thing to say." DJ said. "What?" Shayden asked. "YOU ANNOYING LITTLE TWIT!!!" DJ screamed. "PORTAL TRAP!" DJ yelled. Shayden backed away because he was going to tell his team a plan. "Here's the plan…" Shayden said. When he finished explaining, he saw that DJ was changing. His shirt tore, and armor replaced it. His tail grew a club at the end, and in his hands, two swords started to appear. This form was Super DJ. "NOW…YOU WILL SEE MY TRUE POWER!!!" Super DJ yelled. "Abbie! Take this lightsaber!" Shayden yelled. He tossed the lightsaber towards Abbie, who caught it. Abbie then started charging at Super DJ, who was obviously planning on countering. When Abbie struck, Super DJ tried to counter, but then Karen attacked with a huge mallet called the Parra-Parra Mallet, and hit Super DJ. "What the…" Super DJ yelled. Shayden then started to glow red. Super DJ didn't know what this meant, but everybody else did. Karen, Olivia, and Abbie ran out of range of Chaos Blast. "CHAOS BLAST!!!" Shayden yelled. Super DJ, again, didn't know what his meant so he got hit…HARD! The blast was so powerful that Super DJ returned to normal DJ. (The only reason why I turned him back to normal was because I got tired of typing the word "Super" over again.) "Hey, who said that?" DJ asked. "_Me, and you heard me. I only did this to torment you." _A voice said. "Who is that? Show yourself!" DJ screamed._ "I don't think so… but I will tell you my name. I am the mighty Shadow Freak!" _ Shadow Freak said. DJ was freaking out

Now, and Shayden saw his chance. "Abbie! The lightsaber!" Shayden yelled. Abbie tossed the lightsaber to Shayden, and Shayden went to strike DJ, who was still freaking out. Shayden was just about to hit DJ, but he missed. "How did that happen?" Shayden asked. "_It just popped into my head. I got to keep the story rolling, you know?" _ Shadow Freak said. "Whatever. I know what you mean." Shayden said, annoyed. "Karen! Use your Parra-Parra Mallet!" Shayden yelled. "Hey! Are you trying to make me deaf?" DJ yelled. Karen hit DJ in the head, which spiked him. "Shadow Freak! I'm going to… WHOA!" DJ screamed as he got blasted all the way back to his airship.

P.S. Shayden, Olivia, Abbie, and Karen belong to SoujaGurl. They are all in my newest story, Crazy College Years: Year 1.


	8. Chapter 8: A Ghostly, Shocking Death

Chapter 8

The Speed types beat DJ, and so did the unknown Team Blade. Who else is there to battle? Well, we will follow the Flying types now. "Ugh. This place is creepy." Flight said as the Flying types walked through the Ghostly Grotto. "Ehh… don't be a baby." remarked Nightscream. Well, that shut Flight's mouth. All of a sudden, a ghostly shape started to form in the shadows. It was getting bigger… because it was getting closer! Just barely dodging the shape, Tails, Flight, and Nightscream saw that the shape was a young eagle. He wore a gray t-shirt with a lightning bolt, and a red hat with one. "Lightning strikes once! Will it defy the rule?" the eagle said. "Carlos, you know who that is?" Tails asked. "He… WHOA! Seems a bit familiar." Carlos replied. "And he does it! Lighting never strikes twice in the same place, except for yours truly, Lightning the Eagle! And now…" the eagle apparently named Lightning rose his hands (EHEM! Wings), and a ball of you know what started forming in between them. "Lightning Sphere!" He launched the sphere, and it was headed right for Tails. "No! Tails!" Flight screamed. He dived in front of Tails, and took the blow from the lightning. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! "Flight!" Tails yelled. "Tails… I… knew that… y-y-you were a s-s-s-strong soul, and I c-c-c-couldn't see that be…" And with that Flight closed his eyes, never to open them again. "What, Flight? What? NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Tails cried as his best friend died right in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge is Dark

Chapter 9

"Flight… no." Tails whispered as a childhood friend's life ended. "LOOK! YOU JUST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! NOW… IT'S TIME FOR REVENGE!!!" Tails screamed. Just then, dark energy circled Tails, and he transformed into Tails the Werefox, a form that nobody has seen. His tails grew to about twice the size, he grew sharp claws that ripped his gloves, his fur darkened and finally, his arms gained unknown strength. Tails the Werefox then charged at Lightning, the eagle that killed his best friend. Tails then started attacking with many scratches, and punches. Lightning then decided that after the several beatings that the eagle had received, it was time to retreat. The eagle barely made it before his body got swiped to finish him off. "FOLLOW HIM!" Carlos the Wolf yelled as Lightning escaped. Tails then returned to normal as he flew to where the eagle was fleeing.

P.s. Pretty suspenseful, huh? Don't worry Flight was my own O.C. so I don't want any flames saying 'Why did you kill my O.C.? And blah… blah… blah!'


	10. Chapter 10: Gravity Control

Chapter 10

The Speed types weakened a kangaroo, and then Team Blade worked on it a little more. The Flying types suffered a big loss before taking a big win. Now we're at Lightweight Territory, a GUN base that only GUN agents know how to go through without being lifted away. Knuckles, Bonz, Bopper, and Rampage were all at the GUN base. "Whoa! How are we supposed to get through a GUN base when we're being lifted up into the air?" Knuckles demanded as he fell to the ground for what he thought to be about the millionth time. "Hahahahaha!" Bonz laughed. "What are you laughing at? You haven't even tried once!" Bopper snapped. "Okay guys, look. I used to be a GUN agent, so don't be yelling at me for being smarter than you boneheads!" Bonz replied. "I hope that the system still recognizes me." Bonz put his hand onto a scanner, and a computer granted access into the base. "Agent Bonz the Echidna. Agent number 6678." The computer said. Bonz then had to request 4 gravity suits. 4 suits then appeared. The power types put them on, and they didn't get lifted up by the Antigravity floor. "Well, there seems to be nobody attacking us." Bopper observed. Just then, 4 robots appeared. Knuckles and Bonz took their fighting stances. Bopper attacked the robots first by scratching them with his huge claws. As Bonz punched a robot he noticed that the others died at the same time. "Well, the place is clear." Bonz said as the group then decided to go over to the airship.

P.S. Only a couple of chapters left! ^_^ Get ready for the final showdown!


	11. Chapter 11: Shadow, Shayden, and Speed

Chapter 11

As the Speed types sped their way toward the airship, as did the Flying and Power types, something was already going on in the airship. "Let me out!" somebody yelled. "Well, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" A deep voice growled. All of a sudden, glass shattered. Three black hedgehogs appeared through the broken glass. "Well, what do we have here?" one of the black hedgehogs joked. "Shadow!" the person in a trap cell. It was a pink hedgehog. "AMY!" Shadow exclaimed. "Oh, so you know the hedgehog? DJ! Lightning! Attack!" the other shape yelled. Just then, DJ the Kangaroo and Lightning the Eagle appeared and started attacking Shadow and the other two hedgehogs. "Wait! You defeated me in the meadow." DJ said to the black hedgehog with gray stripes. DJ's mind just started having a flash back.

FLASHBACK

"_CHOAS… CONTROL!" Shayden yelled. Everything but Karen, Olivia, and Abbie froze. To DJ, it looked like Shayden was moving at the speed of sound, but to Shayden, it looked like DJ was barely moving at all. Shayden then lifted DJ using his psyclokinesis, and slammed him to the ground a couple of times, then let go._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"YOU! YOU…YOU…" DJ stammered. Getting dropkicked by Shayden, DJ also got yelled at by his Boss.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
